Sun Among Six
by Fenixyz
Summary: Nuestro sexteto predilecto de Crystal Prep sigue viviendo aventuras y locuras día a día. Aquí podremos ver todas esas cosas locas, cosas serias, cosas raras, y cosas divertidas, que Sunset y sus amigas deben soportar en su vida mágica escolar. Parte del universo de "SAS"
1. Diamond Dogs Pt1

Normal. Así era ese nuevo día en Crystal Prep, solo, normal.

Estudiantes iban y venían, maestros dando las últimas revisiones y preparaciones a sus clases. Había algunas risas, quizás una que otra discusión sin llegar a golpes, y no puede faltar en estudiante que de vez en cuando olvidó hacer la tarea, estudiar para el examen, o se despertó tarde por lo que no pudo desayunar, optando por tomar una barra de dulce de la máquina.

Yep, es un día bastante normal, sin sorpresas ni-

 _PWOOOOFF!_

Se escucha tamaño estruendo de la nada alarmando a mas de uno.

 _CLAMP!_

Se oye inmediatamente después sin dar tiempo a nadie para pensar en que ocurrió.

Antes que nadie lo sepa, una estudiante con cabellera de fuego está recostada contra una fila de casilleros, algo, pequeños puntos en su ropa y su cabello empieza a hacer humo. En el lado opuesto, entre la otra fila de casilleros se ve uno abierto, dentro, hay algo que a primera vista solo se podría describir como un cañón.

El silencio y la sorpresa reinan, pues todos tardan varios segundo en procesar lo que ven.

SUNSET!

Se oye a alguien gritar de pronto, y eso parece servir como botón de encendido, pues al instante todos en el lugar se apresuran a acercarse a la chica inconsciente.

Los pasillos se llenan de voces, hay gritos, se nota la preocupación de todos.

…

 _ **Sun Among Six**_

Mareada y desconcertada. Asi se sintió nuestra peli fuego cuando empezó a recobrar la consciencia.

Sus parpados muy pesados, difíciles de abrir, una palpitación en la cabeza le da jaqueca.

¿?: es…ta…a …ien…?

¿?: …eo …e e…ta de…pe…ando

Se oyen una voces que parecen lejos, pero poco a poco parecen estarse acercando, y se hacen más claras. Aunque sus ojos se abren su vista es demasiado borrosa.

¿?: …enle es…a…cio.

¿?: fue u… gol… muy fue...te

¿?: así le qu…dara la cara?

Finalmente sus ojos se aclaran logrando ver a un grupo de personas, cinco chicas vestidas con el uniforme escolar, sus amigas, y una mujer adulta vestida de blanco, un uniforme de enfermera.

Insigo: Sunset?

Sunny: querida? Puedes oírnos?

Sonata: Sunsita! Dime cuantos dedos tengo en la mano

Le muestra en su mano cuatro dedos.

Sunset: mmm cuatro…

Sonata: no! Las manos tienen 5 dedos! Todos lo saben! Está muy mal!

Algunas se frustran un poco.

La chica de lentes del grupo se acerca y pasa su mano por el cabello rojo.

Twilight: Sunset… cómo te sientes?

Sunset: … como si me hubiera golpeado un camión…

Lemon: pues… no hubo camión, pero si te explotó un cañón en la cara.

Sunset: … qué…?

Hay una ligera pausa.

Twilight: pues, algo así. Alguien… metió un compresor de aire en tu casillero.

Sunset: que quien hizo qué?

Entre que empiezan a hablar, la enfermera empieza a revisar a Sunset, usando una mini linterna para verle los ojos.

Sunny: te vieron en el pasillo, inconsciente contra los casilleros, y el tuyo estaba abierto, había un dispositivo dentro.

Twilight: un compresor de aire, pero uno muy grande.

Indigo: y potente, te mandó a volar y estrellarte contra la fila opuesta.

Sunny: y además, lanzó algún… polvo, polvo incendiario sobre ti y… tu uniforme…

La peli fuego se aparta un poco del tacto de la enfermera y mira hacia abajo, no tiene su chaqueta escolar, pero la camisa que lleva tiene marcas negruzcas, y agujeros en el centro de estas, son pequeños, pero notorios. Al girar a la silla junto a la cama ve su chaqueta, que presenta el mismo estado. Sentándose un poco mas nota unas pocas también en su falda.

Sunset: ugh… es el único uniforme que tenía…

Sunny: tranquila querida, te doy uno de los míos.

Sunset: gracias Sunny.

Indigo: olviden el maldito uniforme, alguien atacó a Sunset.

Esa declaración preocupa a todas. Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, se abre la puerta de la enfermería, ninguna puede disimular su sorpresa, pues quien entra no es otra que la directora, Abacus Cinch.

La directora no presta atención a la sorpresa de las estudiantes, y solo se acerca a la cama donde yace la estudiante de cabello de fuego.

Sunset: di-… directora…

Cinch: Sunset Shimmer. Escuché sobre el suceso, cómo te sientes?

Sunset: um… ya, no tan mal…?

La directora mira a la enfermera.

Cinch: Enfermera Thenderheart, cuál es su estado?

Thenderheart: el impacto de frente no fue grave ya que solo fue aire, el mayor daño lo tuvo al golpear los casilleros. Recomiendo que cuides tu espalda y no hagas esfuerzo físico por una semana. Te haré una nota para clase de gimnasia. En cuanto a las quemaduras, son superficiales, sanarán pronto y con un corte de cabello, no tendrás problemas estéticos.

Sunset: mi cabello y mi cara dan un poco igual. Pero me alegra no tener nada roto.

Indigo: Sunset!

Sunset: wah! Qué?!

Indigo: no te quedes tan tranquila! Alguien trató de matarte!

Sunset: … no exageres.

Sunny: aunque excesivo, estoy de acuerdo querida, quien te haya hecho esto pudo haberte lastimado en verdad.

Sunset: fue solo una broma. Algo pesada, si. Pero no pasó nada, no hay porque darle importancia.

Cinch: por supuesto que la hay, Sunset Shimmer.

El tono de voz y la mirada de la directora llama la atención de todas.

Cinch: este tipo de conductas no son permitidas en la escuela. Por encima de eso, se ha hecho agresión a una de nuestras mejores estudiantes. Eso es algo que la escuela no puede permitir salir impune.

Sunset: pero, directora no hubo daño yo-

Cinch: no hay "peros", Sunset Shimmer. Se verá quien ha sido el responsable de esto y se dará el castigo merecido por sus actos.

Con ello la mujer empieza a salir.

Cinch: Sunset Shimmer, quedas exenta de las clases del día, ve a casa y descansa. En cuanto al resto de ustedes, por favor vuelvan a sus aulas.

No dice más, la directora simplemente sale de la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hay silencio por un corto momento.

Thenderheart: bueno señorita Shimmer, como dijo la directora, vuelva a casa a descansar y asegúrese de no hacer esfuerzo, no doblar su espalda. Manténgase derecha mientras esté de pie o sentada.

Con ello la mujer da a nuestra peli fuego un certificado para la clase de gimnasia.

Luego las seis chicas se retiran de la enfermería.

Indigo: bien, ahora que hacemos?

Twilight: pues, la directora dijo que debíamos volver a clase.

Indigo: no hablo de eso! Qué hacemos con el bromista ese?

Lemon: y… qué debemos hacer?

Indigo: pues encontrar quien lo hizo y darle su merecido!

Sunset: Indigo cálmate ya. La directora dijo que se encargaría.

Indigo: no me basta! nadie lastima a mis amigas y se sale con la suya.

Sunny: bueno, en cacería del perpetrador o no, lo primero que debemos hacer es ir a clase. Sunset, querida, tú debes volver a casa.

Sunset: la verdad me siento bien, hasta podría ir a clase.

Sunny: no, no. Sufriste un fuerte golpe.

Lemon: Si! además la directora te dio permiso de faltar a clase. Nunca tendrás una oportunidad así de nuevo.

Twilight: necesitas descasar Sunset. Ahora no lo sientes pero resentirás el golpe en tu espalda en poco tiempo.

Sunset: bueno… quizás tengas razón en eso…

Dice mientras mira por sobre su hombro y pasa su mano ligeramente por su espalda.

Sunny: además tu uniforme se dañó, no puedes ir a clase luciendo así.

Sunset: si… eso también.

Dice ahora mirando hacia abajo para ver su ropa con pequeños rastros de quemadura y diminutos agujeros.

Sonata: Sunsita ve a casa, nosotras encontraremos a quien te hizo esto y lo colgaremos de cabeza hasta que la sangre en su cabeza se coagule y muera en horrible sufrimiento.

La frase es dicha con una voz cantarina, pero una sonrisa bastante siniestra, no se suele ver eso en la chica azul. Todas se inquietan un poco.

Sunset: … o… k… um, está bien yo.. iré a casa a descansar. Trataré de quedarme recostada.

Indigo: mientras nosotras averiguaremos quien o quienes hicieron esto.

Twilight: iremos a verte luego de clase.

Con eso se dan una despedida, mientras las cinco van rumbo a sus salones, Sunset suspira un poco, relaja los hombros, y se marcha.

Se decide pasarse un momento a su casillero, para ver por sí misma lo que se había dicho, y efectivamente puede ver esa clase de cañón sujeto al interior del casillero.

Lo examina con la mirada un momento, no era gran cosa, pero notoriamente era potente si la hizo salir volando hasta estrellarse.

Mentalmente se preguntó quien lo había hecho y por qué.

Más pronto decide dejar eso de lado y procede a tomar algunos libros para llevarlos a casa.

 **S~A~S**

De vuelta en su departamento, Sunset saluda a su pequeño lagarto Ray, este se ve feliz de verla. Tomándolo en su dedo frota su mejilla con él a modo de caricia antes de dejarlo de nuevo en su pecera.

Tratando de relajarse, se quita el uniforme para cambiarse a algo más cómodo. Acomoda un poco las almohadas de su cama para poder recostarse semi sentada, y toma un libro de su mochila. Pero al abrirlo…

Se sorprende, todas las páginas de su libro habían sido manchadas con tinta. Básicamente todo el texto era ilegible, y había pasado en cada página del libro.

Sentándose por completo, examina otro de sus libros, y descubre lo mismo, en cada uno. Todos sus libros habían sido manchados, todo el texto y las imágenes eran imposibles de distinguir…

Ahora si, estaba preocupada…

 **S~A~S**

Sentada en una silla, con una toalla envuelta en su cuello cubriendo sus hombros, ve pequeños cabello rojizos y amarillos caer desde su cabeza.

Sunny: explícalo de nuevo por favor querida.

Pide la peli lila mientras recorta cuidadosamente el cabello de la ex equina.

Sunset: eso es lo que pasó. Regresé a casa y, quise estudiar para no atrasarme en clases, pero todos mis libros estaban manchados, habían derramado tinta sobre ellos. Todos, ellos.

Dejando de ver los cabellos caídos, mira a todo su grupo que están dispersas a su alrededor mientras Sunny sigue cortando su cabello dañado.

Indigo: alguien abre tu casillero, pone un cañón, y mancha tus libros. Esto ya no es normal

Twilight: está lejos de ser una broma, es como, que quieren perjudicarte.

Sunset: si, también empiezo a creerlo.

Lemon: pero quien querría hacerte algo así?

Sunset: honestamente, quien no? Con todo lo que he pasado se nota que me he ganado muchos enemigos, incluso sin intensión de hacerlo…

Sunny: no muevas tu cabeza por favor querida.

Sunset: lo siento. Y um, gracias por arreglar mi cabello.

Sunny: por favor Sunset, es un placer.

Indigo: bien esto ya es serio. Debemos averiguar quién hizo esto, y machacarlo.

Choca su puño con su palma.

Sonata: y cómo lo haremos?

Sunny: uh, quizás, podamos pedir a Sour Sweet que nos deje ver los vídeos de seguridad.

Sunset: … la escuela tiene vídeos de seguridad?

Sunny: podemos ver quien estuvo en los pasillos anoche y así saber quien interfirió en el casillero de Sunset.

Indigo: perfecto! mañana mismo haremos eso!

Sunset intenta decir algo, pero nada logra salir de su boca, salvo un leve suspiro.

 **S~A~S**

Al día siguiente no hubo incidentes. Más allá de que la mitad de la escuela preguntaba constantemente Sunset sobre el incidente, y de si se encontraba bien, no hubo más repercusiones.

Luego de algunas clases.

Sonata: porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa

Sour Sweet echaba humo y gruñía rechinando sus dientes, sus dedos aprietan el bolígrafo en su mano hasta romperlo.

Sour: YA! ESTÁ BIEN! LO HARÉ! SOLO, CÁLLATE!

Sonata: YAY!

Sunny: gracias por tu ayuda Sour.

Sour: ugh! _**Las odio…**_

Un momento después, en la sala del consejo, las siete chicas observan la pantalla de una computadora, la imagen del pasillo de la escuela en plena noche.

Twilight: cielos… la escuela se ve aterradora por la noche…

Lemon: tú crees? A mi me asusta durante el día.

Sour: usen sus ojos no sus bocas.

En pantalla solo se puede ver a un grupo de sujetos vestidos de negro, con capuchas y lentes oscuros ir al casillero. Al parecer fuerzan el candado, y entonces preparan el dispositivo.

Indigo: así que son más de uno.

Sonata: pero quienes son?

Lemon: hey Sweet, no puedes acercar la imagen o algo?

Sour: _**esto no es una serie de policías Lemon Zest.**_

Twilight: um, tal vez… yo pueda…

S~A~S

Cambian de ambiente y van todas a la biblioteca de la escuela, donde Twilight usa el vídeo en un programa de edición.

Acerca el enfoque de la imagen a los sujetos en el casillero, aunque al hacerlo se vuelve borrosa, pero con unos toques de filtros, se aclara, permitiendo distinguir mejor a los sujetos.

Lemon: Twi-Spark la próxima vez que deba hacer un proyecto en vídeo, te elegiré como mi compañera.

Indigo: muy bien que tenemos?

Sunny: no mucho la verdad, aunque los veamos más cerca no podemos verles bien sus rostros.

Indigo: puedes usar más magia tecnológica y hacer un retrato digital o algo?

Twilight: … hasta yo tengo mis límites Indigo Zap…

Insatisfechas todas se quedan viendo la imagen en la pantalla, eso, hasta que Sonata nota algo.

Sonata: oigan! Tiene algo, ahí en la mano!

Ante el comentario todas prestan más atención. Twilight vuelve a acercar la imagen a la mano de uno de ellos, con un arreglo en la misma se puede ver que el sujeto lleva un símbolo en su contra palma, un rombo de color amarillo casi dorado.

Indigo: un tatuaje?

Lemon: genial! Con eso podemos identificar a uno!

Sunny: si, solo tenemos que mirar las manos de todos los chicos de la ciudad. Y esperar que no haya dos con el mismo tatuaje.

Sunset: podemos solo, olvidar el asunto?

Indigo: claro que no! Hay unos tipos que quieren hacerte daño!

Sunset: pero…

Twilight: Sunset, mira.

Señala a la pantalla donde aún se ven a los tres sujetos en su casillero.

Twilight: hay tres extraños abriendo tu casillero, colocaron un compresor de aire dentro para que se activara en cuanto lo abrieras, y arruinaron tus libros. Es claro que ellos, quieren hacerte mal.

Sunny: es verdad cariño, no crees que es mejor saber quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren?

Sunset lo pensó, y aunque pareciera querer discutir, al final parece darse cuenta que es verdad

Sonata: Twilita, puedes enviar una imagen de ese tatuaje a mi teléfono?

 **S~A~S**

Sonata: si lo conoce! Si lo conoce!

Exclama la sirena corriendo hacia su grupo cuando todas salen de la escuela habiendo acabado las clases.

Lemon: quien conoce que Duskie?

Sonata: le mandé a Adagio la imagen de la mano del tatuaje. Ella ve mucha gente con tatuajes en su trabajo, y lo reconoció!

Indigo: en serio?! Ella sabe quien es?!

Sonata: bueno… no… me mandó un mensaje, y me dijo que ese tatuaje era una marca de una pandilla de la ciudad.

Sunset: una pandilla? Que pandilla?

Sonata revisa su teléfono.

Sonata: um, dice que son… los Diamond Dogs

Lemon: "Diamond Dogs". Nombre, curioso.

Sunset: por alguna razón, me resulta muy familiar…

Indigo: bien! Solo debemos encontrar a esos perros y darles lo que se merecen.

Sunny: entiendo tu deseo Indigo, pero atacar a una pandilla de delincuentes no me parece una idea sensata.

Indigo: pfff! con nuestros super poderes podemos patearles el trasero a todos sin problema.

Sunset: aún así, no se que tiene que ver una pandilla en esto. Digo, hice varias cosas malas en el pasado, pero… no creo haber escuchado o visto a estos Diamond Dogs antes.

Lemon: entonces por qué te molestan?

Sunset: esa es la pregunta.

Twilight: tal vez no sea cosa de los Diamond Dogs, tal vez es, un asunto personal, y solo es coincidencia que uno de ellos sea el agresor.

Indigo: mucho bla bla, en cualquier caso, hay que ver donde están estos tipos y así averiguaremos quienes atacaron a Sunset. Y si no quieren decirnos, pues los golpeamos a todos y asunto arreglado! Son pandilleros, castigarlos me suena a trabajo de heroínas de una u otra forma.

Sunset suspira.

Sunset: preferiría no recurrir a la violencia.

La plática no dura mucho más, y el grupo parece poner rumbo juntas a un mismo sitio.

 **S~A~S**

Por razones convenientes para la trama, las SunSix acaban yendo todas al departamento de Sunset.

Mientras las demás están sumidas en la plática de los Diamond Dogs, Sunset se mantiene callada, no parece pensar en nada particular.

Aún así, se detiene cuando ve algo al frente, y hace al grupo detenerse a la vez.

Indigo: que pasa Suns?

Por un momento la peli fuego no responde, pero mira hacia adelante curiosa.

Sunset: mi puerta…

Eso llama la atención de todas, y al voltear hacia adelante se dan cuenta de lo que pasa. La puerta del departamento estaba, ligeramente abierta, solo una rendija, pero se detona que está abierta.

Twilight: … Sunset.. dejaste… la puerta abierta…?

La pregunta estaba de más, pero la científica la hace con la esperanza de que fuese así.

Sunset: no, siempre me aseguro de cerrarla.

La mirada tranquila de Sunset se cambia por un ceño fruncido mientras avanza.

Sunset: quédense aquí.

Indigo: ni lo sueñes.

Todas avanzan, con la peli fuego liderando. Al acercarse más, se hace evidente que la puerta fue forzada para abrirse. Sunset e Indigo están más adelante, seguidas por Lemon y Sonata, Sunny, y Twilight es la que está más atrás, y notoriamente es la más asustada.

Con precaución, la dueña abre su puerta y da una mirada a su hogar, la instante se asombra y preocupa.

No es la única, a medida que todas entran, y notan lo que hay dentro, todas se sorprenden.

El departamento estaba destrozado, los muebles caídos, había floreros y otros adornos, hechos pedazos en el suelo, había manchas de pintura, o algo parecido en las paredes y los sofás caídos.

La mirada de todas vaga por la sala, incrédulas de lo que están viendo. Cuando los ojos de Sunset ven la pecera rota en le suelo se aterra.

Sunset: RAY! RAY! Donde estás?! Ray!

Corre por el lugar, mira a todas partes, a cada esquina tratando de encontrar a su mascota.

Un trozo de la mitad de un jarrón se mueve, y se ve la pequeña cabeza del reptil asomarse.

Sunset: RAY!

Se apresura a él, y el pequeño también sale de ese escondite, subiendo a la mano de su dueña quien al instante lo mira.

Sunset: Ray! Bebé, estás bien? Estás herido?

Su preocupación poco a poco baja al ver que el reptil no parece estar lastimado. Aliviada frota su mejilla contra él, y él hace lo mismo.

Indigo: qué carajo ocurrió en este lugar?!

Todas parecían estarse haciendo la misma pregunta, mientras observaban por el lugar.

Indigo se atrevió a adentrarse más en el departamento, en la cocina, el refrigerador abierto con toda la comida tirada al suelo, platos y vasos rotos. Más adentro, el baño casi inundado por la llave abierta y más pintura regada por las paredes y pisos.

Sunset también se adentra, y va a su dormitorio, la cama de Sunset fue tirada de lado, su colchón en el suelo, sábanas, almohadas, y su ropa, casi toda su ropa fue cortada y llena de esa pintura.

Todo el lugar era un desastre, un destrozo total.

Sunny Sunset, querida…

Sonata: esto es… es…

Lemon: ni siquiera me dan ganas de hacer un chiste de remodelación. Esto es espantoso!

Twilight: Sunset…

La científica toca el hombro de su amiga equina, aunque esta se mantiene inmóvil y en silencio viendo su habitación.

Indigo: grrr…. GRRRR…! Esos… ESOS…! ESOS DIAMONG DOGS! ELLOS HICIERON ESTO!

Twilight: Indigo… no puedes… saberlo…

Dice con mucha duda en su voz. Pareciera que ella misma no confía en la frase.

Indigo: CLARO QUE SI! Pero esto ya es demasiado! Vamos chicas! Aunque nos lleve toda la noche vamos a encontrar a esos perros y-

Sunset: Indigo. Basta.

Eso deja heladas a todas.

Indigo: qué? Pero Sunset-

Sunset: olvida a los Diamond Dogs. No valen la pena.

Indigo: pero… que, dices?! Sunset! Mira lo que le hicieron a tu casa!

Sunset: da igual son solo muebles.

Dice mientras acaricia con su dedo a Ray quien sigue en su mano.

Indigo: pero… Sunset!

Sunny: Sunset querida, no ves lo que pasa? Sea por la razón que sea estos bandalos de verdad quieren perjudicarte. Hay que llamar a la policía.

Indigo: olvida a los azules atrapemoslos nosotras.

Sunset: no! Nada de buscarlos, y nada de policías.

Indigo: pero Sunset…!

Sunset: un montón de cobardes, que solo saben atacar por la espalda cuando no hay nadie cerca. No valen la pena.

Sonata: pero Sunsita! Tu casa…

Lemon: y el cañón en tu casillero?

Twilight: y tus libros...

Sunset: nadie salió lastimado con el casillero, puedo usar los libros de la biblioteca hasta tener los míos nuevos. Y puedo comprar muebles nuevos y más ropa cualquier día. Con algo de paciencia. Lo único importante e irreemplazable que tengo en casa es a Ray.

Dice mientras acaricia al pequeño. Él parece entender esa frase pues sonríe y mueve su cola de reptil.

Indigo: por qué estás tan calmada?! No ves lo que estos tipos hacen?! Por qué no quieres vengarte?!

La pregunta provoca un breve silencio mientras la ex equina se voltea para hacer frente a todas.

Sunset: porque ya busqué venganza, en el pasado. Y solo encontré dolor, y tristeza.

Eso deja heladas a todas. Sunset se toma un momento, aún acariciando a Ray, antes de volver a hablar.

Sunset: guardar rencor contra otros, solo me ha provocado daño. … no vale la pena.

Esa declaración deja mudas a todas. Aunque Indigo lo intenta, no puede decir nada.

Tras un momento de silencio Sunset retoma palabra.

Sunset: me da igual lo que hagan esos tipos. De momento, mi prioridad es conseguir una nueva pecera para Ray. Espero que la tienda siga abierta. Oh! Puedo pedirle una a Fluttershy.

Dicho y hecho, toma su teléfono y llama. Las demás no pueden decir nada más.

 **S~A~S**

Un nuevo día, y los jovenes de toda la ciudad van rumbo a sus escuelas para iniciar las clases.

Así lo hace Suri Polomare, mientras revisa en su teléfono artículos y noticias en vestidos, ropa y moda.

Un luz de calle le da el alto en una esquina, se detiene pero sigue atenta a su teléfono. No se percata cuando alguien se acerca silenciosamente por detrás. Cuando ve una sombra ponerse sobre ella, es que intenta voltearse, pero…

 **S~A~S**

En la hora del almuerzo, en una mesa se sientan cinco de las SunSix, siendo aquella que de alguna forma ocupa el rol de líder la única que falta.

Mientras comen, su conversación sigue girando en torno al tema ya habitual de estos días.

Indigo: sigo diciendo que hay que ir y machacarlos.

Twilight: ya oíste a Sunset, Indigo, no sirve de nada enfadarnos… aunque, tampoco me gusta no hacer nada…

Indigo: si si, pero esos tipos se lo han ganado! Ni siquiera entiendo porque hacen esto.

Sunny: es buena pregunta. Que podrían tener, un grupo de maleantes en contra de Sunset?

Entre que ellas siguen esa conversación, Sunset llega a la cafetería con su almuerzo casero, al ver a su grupo se acerca.

Lemon: tal vez.. descubrieron que Sunset es extraterrestre?

Twilight: um incluso si así fuera, por qué la atacarían por tal cosa?

Lemon: racismo espacial?

Indigo: UGH! Saben, en realidad no importa, me da igual que razón puedan tener!

Sunset llega y se sienta a la mesa, pero antes de poder saludar a todas, escucha sonar su teléfono, al sacarlo ve un mensaje, de Suri.

Sonata: … hey, Sunset, sé que dijiste que no quieres atacar a los Diamond Dogs pero… no quieres al menos saber porqué te están atacando? Si vamos con ellos podemos preguntarle.

La pregunta de la sirena logra que todas esperen una respuesta de su aparente líder.

Sin embargo, ella no responde, no habla, no se mueve, su mirada fija en la pantalla de su teléfono…

La mesa es silenciosa, tanto que pueden oírse las voces y los pasos de los demás comensales.

Ante la falta de reacción de la peli fuego, todas empiezan a intrigarse.

Twilight: Sunset…?

Mirando un poco más detenidamente, se nota una seriedad en sus ojos y expresión. Ella solo mira a su teléfono, no está tocando nada, solo mirando a la pantalla.

Indigo: Sunset… hey, estás bien…?

Pasa un momento más sin respuesta, hasta finalmente hay una reacción, Sunset cierra los ojos, deja su teléfono en la mesa, y extiende el brazo para dejarlo a la vista de todas.

Ninguna intenta ocultar su interés, al instante todas extienden la mirada al aparato… y todas quedan heladas…

En la pantalla, solo se ve una imagen… una foto… Suri Polomare, amarrada a una silla, un pañuelo atado y cubriendo su boca. Su uniforme de la escuela arrugado y rasgado, y sus ojos… cargados del más puro miedo… hasta se distinguen las marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas…

Tal imagen es imposible de procesar… todas quedan estáticas, aterradas, apenas capaces de moverse… Twilight lleva ambas manos a su boca, igual Sunny que se cubre con una. Lemon deja caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en su asiento, y Sonata se sujeta de la mesa cuando se siente caer sobre esta. Indigo pone ambas manos en la mesa y se levanta de golpe, su cuerpo temblando y sus dientes apretándose, inclinándose ella para seguir viendo esa imagen.

El silencio se hace, todo el sonido del mundo se apagó para todas, solo podían concentrarse en esa imagen…

Indigo: … …. SUNSET!

Grita con desesperación al girarse a su amiga Equestre.

Ella no reacciona, sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo inmóvil. Pero finalmente se levanta, y aunque no dice nada, cierra y aprieta los puños, sus hombros se sacuden, sus cejas se curvan y sus labios separados dejan ver sus dientes firmemente apretados. Al abrir ella sus ojos, solo hay furia…


	2. Diamond Dogs Pt2

En algún lugar del centro,un edificio bastante desgastado, en su interior se nota un gran salón igual de gastado que el resto del edificio, y allí hay varios sujetos, ninguno tendrá más de 20. Todos vestidos con ropas un poco rasgadas y algo sucias. Además muchos llevan collares de cuero, adornados con rocas brillantes, gemas, probablemente falsas.

Estos sujetos no hacen mucho, la mayoría están recostados comiendo, frituras o bebiendo algo con alcohol. Hay algunos jugando cartas, pero todos riendo por sus propias ocurrencias.

Pero hay un sofá en el lugar, donde yace uno de ellos, este es alto y algo robusto, su cabello en punta corto, viste un chaleco rojo, y su collar además de las gemas iguales a las de todos lleva una de color amarillo, colgando del collar. Esta parece ser real.

Este sujeto mira la televisión sentado a su gusto en el mueble. Pero en un momento, saca de su bolsillo un celular, color rosa, y lo mira.

La calma del lugar es rota por un estruendo. Todos reaccionan, poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia la puerta que da a la calle. El que está en el sofá guarda el aparato y se levanta acercándose.

Todos ven como la puerta se sacude, el sonido estruendoso denota que la están golpeando. En seguida todos dentro toman algo como arma, navajas, tubos de metal, o botellas rotas.

La vieja puerta no tenía ningún cerrojo, solo un pequeño seguro es lo que la mantiene cerrada, pero no dura, el seguro se rompe y la puerta es abierta con estrépito.

La luz se infiltra, y la silueta de una chica se ve en la puerta.

Lightning: se atreven a raptar a una de los nuestros… pero si se meten con una! Se enfrentarán a TODOS!

VAMOS SHADOW BOLTZ!

Se oyen muchas de voces gritar a la vez, y justo detrás de la chica rubia se aparecen decenas de jóvenes, chicos y chicas por igual.

Lo siguiente es un revuelto de jóvenes peleando. Pero la ventaja de los jóvenes de la preparatoria es clara. Moviéndose ágiles y rápido gracias a su entrenamiento físico.

Desde la puerta, las SunSix observan todo aquello, cada una con diversas emociones, pero claramente todas molestas.

Indigo: estuve aguantandome, mucho tiempo.

Corre hacia los demás uniéndose a la pelea, varios de los de esa banda al verla la atacan, pero con solo extender su brazo manda relámpagos sobre ellos dejándolos inmóviles en el suelo.

Las demás bajan por la escalera, solo Indigo se une a la lucha. Aunque Sunny usa sus llamas para alejar a algunos sujetos que se acercaban a ellas.

Al ver esos poderes muchos se asustan, lo que permite a los chicos de Crystal reducir a todos los de la banda.

Pronto cada miembro es apresado y retenido por uno o dos estudiantes.

Sunset Shimmer observa alrededor, todos los de la banda detenidos impedidos de moverse, atacar o escapar. A los que se quejan los hacen callar.

Sunset toma su teléfono, marca, y espera.

El silencio se rompe con el tono de llamada de un teléfono, el que yace en el bolsillo de aquel sujeto con una joya real.

La mirada de la chica no demora en ir hacia donde oye la llamada, y cuando ve al sujeto le dirige una mirada sumamente fría. Tanto que el sujeto siente un escalofrío.

Él era retenido por dos alumnos, uno de ellos se apresura a sacar el celular de su bolsillo y lo muestra a Sunset. Ella no dice nada, solo camina hacia él.

El sujeto se desespera, consigue liberarse y toma de su cintura una pistola. Algunos se preocupan, pero Sunset no se inmuta.

Sujeto: qui-quieta! Otro paso y te mueres.

Sunset no le presta atención y solo avanza, finalmente y tras lo que parece duda, el dispara. Pero, grande es su sorpresa cuando Sunset dobla suavemente su cuerpo, evitando así la bala.

Se aterra, la mira a los ojos, viendo aún esa mirada fría, en sus ojos… blancos…

Desesperado dispara tres veces, cada tiro falla al Sunset mover sus hombros y alzar levemente los brazos.

El sujeto tiembla, y en un movimiento rápido Sunset lo toma de la muñeca y el cuello, y lo pone contra la pares.

Sujeto: … e-eres… que eres…? Eres un monstruo…!

Habla con gran temor mirando esos ojos blancos y fríos.

Sunset: … y tú hiciste enfadar a este monstruo.

Habla ella con una voz igual de fría, provocando en él más terror.

Sunset: Donde. Está. Suri?

 _~SunAmongSix~_

El edificio consta de 5 pisos. Pero es en el sótano, dondeun simple foco colgado del cableado eléctrico ilumina precariamente el lugar.

Suri solo mira hacia el suelo, imposible moverse por la cuerda atada a su torso y la silla en la que está. Tampoco puede hablar por la mordaza en su boca. Sus ojos muestran miedo, tristeza. Y constantemente observan al joven de tez y cabello blanco reposado en la pared.

¿?: qué tanto miras enana?!

Los ojos chocolate de Suri se fruncen un poco, aunque siguen mostrándose temerosos.

¿?: ya no tan confiada, verdad?

Él se acerca y poniéndose frente a ella le inclina un poco la silla hacia atrás, Suri se queja del acto, temerosa de caerse. Él solo la mira molesto.

¿?: la última vez me humillaste frente a Sunset y sus inútiles amigas. Pero ahora, me vengaré de Sunset, y de ti.

Suri mantiene su mirada molesta, pero temerosa.

El sujeto suelta la silla dejándola enderezarse, aunque Suri se queja del susto del movimiento.

Él mira hacia la puerta que queda sobre las escaleras del lugar.

¿?: pero porque tarda tanto? Creí que tan pronto viera la foto enviaría un mensaje o algo. … quizás no le importas.

Suri ante eso paree molestarse, se sacude un poco como si quisiera soltarse y se inclina un poco hacia él mientras habla, siendo su voz opacada por la mordaza.

¿?: sabía que debía ir por la cuatro ojos.

En ese momento la puerta se abre, dejando entrar algo de luz.

¿?: bueno ya era hora! Hay noticias de la pelos de tocino?

Se oye a alguien bajar, pero toma algunos escalones reconocer a la persona, pronto la cabellera roja y amarilla la hacen evidente quien es.

¿?: qué?! Pero…?!

Suri se sorprende, dice algo y sus ojos se suavizan y cristalizan.

Sunset desciende, pero se queda de pie en el medio de la escalera, sus ojos van hacia Suri que la mira con felicidad. Luego ve al sujeto que está con ella.

Sunset: … Winter, White, Tercero.

Winter: ah, ahora si te acuerdas de mi nombre.

Sunset afila su mirada, y baja las escaleras hasta el fondo, en todo momento sus ojos están sobre el chico pálido.

Winter la ve, pero retrocede hasta ponerse justo al lado de Suri.

Sunset: .. Winter…

La voz de Sunset es fría, y casi gruñe al nombrarlo, a la vez que sus puños de cierran y los aprieta con ira. Da unos pasos, pero entonces, en un rápido movimiento, Winter saca una navaja colocándola justo en el cuello de la más joven, eso hace a Sunset pararse en seco.

Winter: quédate donde estás Shimmer.

Sunset: … qué es, lo qué quieres, Winter?

Winter: qué crees que quiero? Vengarme de ti. Vengarme de todas!

Sunset: estas, en-fer-mo.

Winter: eres tú quien me enferma. No debiste meterte en mi camino. Debiste dejar que me saliera con la mía .

Sunset: … si. Debí hacerlo.

Winter: qwe-we-que…?!

Sunset: … hubiera dejado que copiaras a Twilight en los exámenes. Así no te hubieras desquiciado.

Winter se queda sin habla ante lo que dice, pero prontamente vuelve a enfadarse.

Winter: bien esto no es como lo planeé. Pero te tengo aquí así que, Sunset Shimmer, ponte de rodillas, ahora!

Sunset se mantiene inmóvil, pero al ver la navaja en el cuello de Suri, obedece, se arrodilla.

Winter: ahora, pídeme perdón.

Suri parece quejarse, mira a Winter con enojo, pero este presiona la punta en su cuello, sacándole una pequeña gota de sangre.

Winter: cállate!

Sunset: WINTER!

El grito lo hace a él voltearse para verla, molesta, pero aún de rodillas.

Sunset: me tienes donde me quieres, déjala!

Exige, pero él solo parece molestarse más.

Winter: no estás en posición de exigir, nada! … pero si, estás donde te quiero. Ahora vas a pedirme disculpas, por fastidiar mi vida escolar, por entrometerte en mis planes, y por echarme a prisión!

Sunset se queda mirándolo por un momento, cosa que lo hace a él volver a amenazar a Suri.

Sunset: … lo siento, Winter.

Eso lo sorprende, ligeramente, pero no la interrumpe,incluso el agarre en la navaja se afloja, Suri nota eso.

Sunset: siento, que te hayas convertido en un demente enfermo!

Winter se enfurece y olvidándose de Suri, se lanza contra Sunset, navaja en mano. La ex equina se mantiene seria, se lanza hacia un costado, evadiendo así el ataque, gira, se levanta, y cuando él vuelve a lanzarse, ella hace lo mismo, embistiéndolo con fuerza, y tirándolo al suelo. Winter suelta su arma, y Sunset se apresura y golpearlo en el rostro, y después de levantarse le da una patada en el estómago.

Winter se agarra el estómago y se encoge en si mismo. Sunset al verlo, opta por dejarlo y en cambio va con Suri. Le quita la mordaza.

Sunset: Suri, estás bien?

Suri: señorita Shimmer, vino a salvarme…

Sunset: claro que si. Estás bien? Estás herida?

Con una sonrisa, y lágrimas alegres, Suri solo niega mientras mira a Sunset con emoción.

Sunset se apresura a quitar las cuerdas, y en seguida recibe un fuerte abrazo de la más joven, quien empieza a llorar en su hombro.

Suri: estaba asustada…

Sunset: estás bien ahora, Suri.

Tras el abrazo, Sunset separa suavemente a la más pequeña, y tras lo que parece duda, toma la mordaza que aún estaba en su mano, y se la coloca en los ojos. Suri se intriga por esto, pero no resiste.

Suri: señorita Shimmer…?

Sunset: Suri, recuerdas la canción?

Suri: canción…?

Sunset: esa que te enseñé.

La más pequeña se nota extrañada, pero asiente.

Sunset: quiero que la cantes.

Es silencioso en lo que Suri parece procesar la petición, pero lo hace.

Suri: poder, yo deseé tener~…

Mientras Suri sigue cantando, Sunset le toma de las manos, besa su frente, y hace que se cubra las orejas.

Suri: pero lo que en mi creció… solo fue la oscuridad~

Tras cubrirle las orejas, Sunset se pone seria, y va hacia Winter quien agarrándose el estómago se levanta. Alza la mirada, encontrándose con ella.

Suri: cuando empecé a caer… y perdí el camino aquél…~ fue cuando me encontraron, y me levanté esa vez~ como in Fénix que en el cielo arde más~, verán que hay otra parte en mí, que existe ya~… en el futuro no sé que habrá, y tienen que saber~ mi pasado no es ahora, el pasado hoy no es~

…

Hay completo silencio, Suri cesó su canto, y solo un momento después, se sintió ser tomada suavemente de las manos, descubrir sus orejas, y luego sus ojos, vuelve a ver a Sunset, quien aún tiene una expresión muy seria.

Aún así sus ojos tiemblan, mostrando una sombra de culpa, Suri se preocupa por eso, y la abraza, Sunset le responde, y luego la toma, cargandola en sus brazos.

Mientras suben, la más joven imaginaba a la mayor, revestida con una armadura, llevandola fuera de una mazmorra.

Tal pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse, pero sonreír, y apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de la chica, sintiéndose que se queda dormida.

 _~S~A~S~_

Sunset, llevando a Suri dormida en sus brazos, sale del edificio. Afuera están todos sus compañeros, sus 5 amigas se animan al verla, empieza una ronda de aplausos que todos los jóvenes de Crystal comparten.

Al acabar los aplausos, Sunset entrega a la chica dormida a Lightning quien la sostiene, dejando así a la pelifuego libre para acercarse al sujeto que tenía el celular de ella.

Él sigue sujeto de unos estudiantes de Crystal. Tan pronto ve a la pelifuego acercarse se tensa de miedo.

Sunset: mira, _perro_.

Hace énfasis en la palabra.

Sunset: no me importa que me ataquen, pueden destruir mi casa si eso les divierte. Pero si se atreven, a tocar a mi amigas, o a cualquiera en MI escuela.

Tomandolo del cuello se su playera lo acerca para penetrar su mirada en la de él.

Sunset: vas a saber, lo que es ser un perro.

Lo sienta con un empujón, que se no ser por los que lo sujetan se hubiera caído.

Sunset: bien esto se acabó. Nos vamos.

Eso sirve casi como orden, al instante todos loa Diamond Dogs son liberados, aunqie no de manera amable. Así mismo lo es al que Sunset amenazó.

Sunset: están advertidos. _DiamondDogs_.

Los nombra de manera despectiva y empieza a caminar. Los demás de Crystal la siguen. Aunque varios dirigen una ultima mirada de advertencia a la pandilla.

Los jóvenes de Crystal no demoran mucho en perderse de la vista.

 _~S~A~S~_

Un suspiro escapa de la ex equina, su cabeza descansa en su palma y su codo en la mesa.

Está sola en uno de los salones. No hay otros estudiantes. Su mirada en de pesadez, a la vez seria, pero con una sombra de tristeza.

La puerta se abre, y pronto ve un conocido rostro detrás de un conocido par de lentes.

Twilight: Sunset? Por fin te encuentro.

Sunset: … hey Twily. Pasó algo?

Twilight: no, a excepción de que el rumor de lo que hicimos la otra noche ya se está expandiendo por la escuela. … solo espero que Cadence y Cinch no se enteren…

Sunset: descuida.

Un bostezo se le escapa y ella debe cubrir su boca.

Sunset: los D-Dogs no pueden ir con la policía, son pandilleros. E incluso si lo hacen, todo el equipo deportivo está de nuestro lado. Los golpes son a causa de duro entrenamiento. Y Suri tampoco dirá nada, sabe que no vale la pena.

Twilight: que hay de Winter?

Sunset: … me encargué de él. No volverá a molestar.

Intenta decir eso con desinterés, pero se nota en su voz, frustración, al igual que en la manera que sus dedos presionan sobre la mesa.

Twilight: … Sunset… por qué hicimos esto…?

Sunset: a que te refieres? Teníamos que salvar a Suri.

Twilight: pero por qué así? Deberíamos haber llamado a la policía para que se encargara.

Sunset no responde, se toma un momento, parece querer calmarse. Toma una respiración que exhala por su nariz.

Sunset: … tu raza es… traicionera, Twily.

El comentario sorprende al a científica, en más de una forma. Sunset no se atreve a mirarla, en su lugar ve hacia abajo.

Sunset: … tu mundo está lleno de reglas, reglas que deberían permitir la buena vida para todos. Pero al final, eso no sirve de nada.

Hay un momento de silencio, en que Twilight no parece capaz de decir nada.

Sunset: las reglas solo aplican a los "débiles", las personas de alto cargo social pueden hacer lo que gusten y salirse con la suya. Solo mira, lo que paso en Everfree.

El nombre del campamento vuelve a sorprende a la chica de lentes.

Sunset: Winter atacó el campamento y lo destrozó. Incluso vimos que la policía se lo llevó. Incluso siendo un menor de edad, debería haber quedado encerrado un buen tiempo. Te imaginas, como es que se libró de sus cargos?

La peli morada parece querer responder, pero aunque lo piensa…

Sunset: … no hay duda que su padre pagó la fianza, su dinero y su nivel social, evitaron que su hijo pague como correspondía.

La científica no podía decir nada. La ex equina sigue sin mirarla.

Sunset: es por eso que no confío en tu sociedad. Lo siento. No puedo confiar en la ley, la educación, y por mi estado ni siquiera en la salud. Prefiero hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

No hay más plática, ninguna puede ver a la otra, Sunset sigue mirando hacia abajo, con lamento, pero seguridad, en cambio Twilight queda muy pensativa.

Se oye la campana del colegio, y solo un minuto después el salón empieza a llenarse de estudiantes.

Twilight consigue alzar la vista, y calmar su voz temblorosa.

Twilight: nos vemos… en el almuerzo con las demás.

Sunset: … claro, ahí te veo, Twily.

La peli morada se va, y la clase comienza solo unos minutos después, cuando llega el maestro.

* * *

 **Por cierto, Feliz Navidad Hanuka Saturnalia Yule Cumpleaños de Isaac Newton o la fiesta que les guste celebrar ;)**


End file.
